


Fly Me To The Moon

by LapisLazooti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bucky's Gay For Frank Sinatra, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Bucky Barnes, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, and won't wait til morning to check for typos, cause im a coward, first I love you, who only writes fics at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: Bucky plays a song he really likes for Loki.





	Fly Me To The Moon

Loki and Bucky didn't have much to do these days besides sit around and make an attempt to educate themselves on whatever the human had missed in his time with hydra and whatever the asgardian simply paid no attention to. The former was a lot more interested in catching up, in all honesty, but Loki didn't mind humoring his partner. They sat in front of a computer moniter, Bucky fumbling with the mouse until he could locate where the cursor had gone on the big screen. Computers were hard to figure out despite all the lessons they had been given on the basic functionalities of them. 

"So I was doing some lookin' around, listening to some music from my day-" He can practically see Loki rolling his eyes even though the other is standing behind him. He always teased Bucky when he said things like 'back in my day', or 'when I was a youngin'-', arguing that Bucky had nothing on him and he simply had no right to imply he was old. "-and I found some stuff I used to listen to. Used to dance to when I went out on dates."

The reminiscent smile on his face makes Loki jealous for a moment, of those dates. Of the girls who Bucky danced with. "And?

"And I found some songs that I really like. The one I want to play wasn't released while I was... Around, but the guy was."

"The guy was released when you were around?"

"Can it, sweetcheeks," He said simply before continuing with a small laugh. "Frank Sinatra. Real crooner. Popular with the dames especially, and uh. Stevie and I liked him a lot too. Well, I did, mostly." He put a hand over is face in subconscious paranoia that Loki would be able to see the faint tint of pink dusted across his cheeks. "I figured out that all of his music was on the computer. It's amazing. Anyway- I, uh. I found a song I really like." He clicked the button and the song started playing - a surprising success. He kicked the floor beneath his feet to make the office chair he was in slowly spin towards Loki, big, dorky smile on his face.

The asgardian raised an arch brow at him, listening to the music kick up and the lyrics begin. It didn't seem like anything special at first - and then he realized how much this song seemed to scream Bucky and all of his tastes in music that he had seen so far, and suddenly he liked it. A weird coincidence. The singer's voice reminded him a bit of his boyfriend's when he was trying to be all suave, somehow. He wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Bucky spun back around just long enough to turn the volume up, coming back around to face Loki in the same motion. And, much to Loki's both surprise and amusement, began singing along. The type of singing along that would have made his groan with embarrassment had it been anyone else. "In other words, hold my hand."

Loki's hands find Bucky's because he's holding them out anyways, and he's not just going to let the human sit there like an imbecile when this is clearly his intent. That shit-eating grin on the brunette's face tells him he's right.

"In other words, baby, kiss me." Bucky pulls him down with simultaneous strength and care. He knows he's strong, but he knows Loki isn't fragile, either. He gives him a quick peck on the lips before letting him go completely. He earns an eye roll for that. "Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore-" He winked after that, putting extra emphasis on the way he says 'worship'. There's something about using words like that that really get to Loki, and he knows exactly what he's doing whenever he uses them. "In other words, please be true. In other words..." And then the goddamn words get caught in his throat and he chokes on them, spinning around again in the chair for dramatic flair and hope that the mumbled lyrics are covered up. They aren't, of course - he knows his lover can still hear the stupid, smooth, sexy goddamn voice of Sinatra singing 'I love you' from the speaker behind him. But he isn't questioned, and that's what matters. So he keeps going, the repeated chorus making his heart beat speed up to a tempo that was far too fast for the song playing. He couldn't tell if the three words he knew were coming again caused an excitement or a dread.

"Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for," Their hands are intertwined again in an instant, and the fact that Loki seems to be shaking from nerves just as badly as he was only served to raise his confidence. "All I worship and adore," kisses were pressed up Loki's arm, the scratchiness of his boyfriend's stubble tickling all the way to his elbow. Neither of them were sure how or when they ended up this close, faces less than a foot apart now. "In other words, please be-" Before he could finish, cool lips were pressed to his own, kiss deep and passionate in a way he wasn't expecting. Chaste. Sincere. He was almost afraid he was going to miss the opportunity, until Loki pulled away. It seemed suspiciously timed.

"-I love you." Loki cooed along with the song. 

Bucky's heart stopped right then and there. Loki used any words of affection sparingly enough, and this was the first time those three words had been used between them, consecutively, in this context. He had expected he'd be the first one to actually say it. "You little shit," He stood from the office chair, spinning a cackling Loki around with ease and dipping him as soon as the song ended. "You stole my line."

**Author's Note:**

> hi winterfrost is fucking destroying me i love this ship so much goddamn


End file.
